


He Chased Me and He Wouldn't Stop

by runback2renjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chases, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, author's writer's block is the worst, donghyuck just wants his chips, late night convenience store shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runback2renjun/pseuds/runback2renjun
Summary: Donghyuck knew he should've listened to his boyfriend.Donghyuck thought about going to the 7/11 near them because he was pulling an all-nighter and he craved for particular chips that would help him stay awake.Mark wouldn't see any problem in this if it wasn't past 2:30 AM.





	He Chased Me and He Wouldn't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> title from melanie martinez's tag you're it
> 
> just got out from my writer's block :D

Donghyuck knew he should've listened to his boyfriend.

He thought about going to the 7/11 near them because he was pulling an all-nighter and he craved for particular chips that would help him stay awake.

Mark wouldn't see any problem in this if it wasn't past 2:30 AM.

Still, Donghyuck grabbed his phone and wallet and slipped on his shoes.

"Do you really have to go out at this hour?" Mark asked, getting annoyed.

"But I'm hungry!" Donghyuck whined, "And I'm pretty sure no one's out at this hour."

"How can you be sure about that? There might be some drunkards who can harm you or even killers!" Donghyuck had to chuckle at his boyfriend's worries.

"Mark," he approaches the said boyfriend, "I can handle myself okay? The store is just less than 5 minutes away." he kisses the pout on his boyfriend's lips before saying "I can speed walk if that's what you want."

"You better use those long legs to speed walk."

He mumbled a "yes sir" before he went out of their apartment.

_I should've brought a hoodie._

Yes, he did speed walk.

For the reason that he felt ominous, probably because of the chilly air and only the lights of the street lights were open.  
But mostly because he wanted to eat those chips as soon as possible.

Arriving at the convenience store, he immediately grabbed 2 chips, 1 chocolate bar, and a cherry coke for Mark.

Going out of the convenience store, however, the first thing he noticed was the man, who he was sure wasn't there before, sitting outside on one of the tables the store has.

He paid this no mind until Donghyuck could hear the footsteps following his direction.

He, again, paid this no mind because _he could be living in the same street as me_, he thought.

Donghyuck decided to _speed walk_, he could hear Mark's voice, because he felt a little bit uncomfortable with walking with a stranger at past 2:40 AM.

Then, the man speed walked as well.

Donghyuck looked back and saw the man with a knife.

Cursing under his breath while his eyes went wide, he ran.

The man ran too.

The first thing Donghyuck thought about is _ Mark Mark Mark Mark_ and he knew he can't bring this stranger—who by the way, is now running after him—to their apartment and potentially risk both of their lives.

So he ran past their apartment building, and took a right.

One thing's certain, Donghyuck is faster than this stranger, but he is catching up fast. 

Donghyuck was hoping this man is not from their area then took a left.

His breathing is now going fast with tears forming in his eyes, his right hand still clutching on the plastic with the food he bought, and he's silently hoping his phone and wallet are still in his pockets.

Right in the corner of his eye, he then saw a light of blue and red. He decided to run to it and hopefully get some help.

His mistake though, was not checking if the stranger is still following him.

Turns out the man is still following him, eventually catching up to Donghyuck and swung his knife towards him.

Donghyuck then let out a cry of pain and felt his legs slow down, but he still kept running.

His head is getting lighter from all the running, his breathing more irregular from exhaustion and shock, and tears are running down.

"Help! Help me please!" he yelled as loud as his body allowed him, getting the attention of two cops near the police car.

Thankfully, they noticed him and noticed the man following him. As Donghyuck approached the car, the two policemen chased off the stranger.

It's not like he could confirm it as he's kneeling down in front of the car and is now hyperventilating.

"Hey there."

Donghyuck jumped from shock and fell on his butt.

"Hey calm down, breathe with me okay? I'm just here to help you." he then looked at what he figures as another policeman. He just figured it due to his blurry vision. Not to mention, the policeman's voice was worth trusting and soothing.

"Follow my counting okay? Inhale one, two, three four, hold it one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, exhale one, two, three four, five, six, seven, eight."

They did rounds for multiple times until Donghyuck calmed down, he felt drained.

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Yeah, he managed to wound me, I think" Donghyuck replied quietly, he really just wants to lie down.

"Okay uh, I don't think we have a first-aid kit here. I can drop you home instead if you want."

"That would be nice." the officer then helped Donghyuck get in the car, not forgetting the food he bought of course.

From where they're at, they only took a left and straight to arrive at his apartment. While on the way, he learned that the officer that he's with is named Kun and the other two that chased the stranger are Johnny and Doyoung.

"Stop the car over there please."

Donghyuck then said his goodbye and thanks before getting out of the car.

Entering their apartment, he saw Mark on the sofa with his phone on his ear, looking surprised when he saw Donghyuck coming in.

"Donghyuck where have you been? Why do you look like that oh my God what happened? It's almost three in the morning what happened to you?" Mark scrambled up his feet and hugged him tight.

"Well, a man chased me and I had to run around the neighborhood."

"Jesus Christ" his boyfriend's hug went tighter from worry.

"Mark, I'm bleeding."

"What?! Oh my God sit down here." after Donghyuck sat on the sofa, he eventually lied down and closed his eyes. The exhaustion is still there and he doesn't have any more energy to finish whatever he was doing prior this. 

It's not until he opened his eyes out of pain when he felt stinging in his right arm.

"I'm sorry baby, please try to sleep again."

So he did close his eyes, but couldn't sleep afterwards.

After Mark finished. Donghyuck went straight to their room, changed clothes, then plopped himself to bed.

A few minutes later, he felt Mark caressing his face and noticed the dark surroundings. He opened his eyes and kissed Mark's hands.

"I should've listened to you."

"Damn right you should have. I'm just glad you're not further injured."

Donghyuck hummed in agreement and felt Mark kissed his forehead.

They fell asleep feeling content at the moment.

Donghyuck woke up with the smell of sausages and eggs with the tv turned on. He stretched for a while before he head out the room.

He hugged his boyfriend from the back and mumbled a good morning before he sat down at the dining table.

Mark placed down their food and cups of coffee and had a small chat.

"It was reported early this morning that the suspect for the twin hotel murders was caught and arrested in Firefly village."

Donghyuck spat out his coffee and choked as he heard the news on the tv.

"Don't tell me that was him." he heard Mark's voice went lower.

"It was also reported that the suspect chased a resident but was thankfully able to reach the police officers in their neighborhood."

"Yep, that's him.", he took another sip of his coffee.

He also heard Mark curse quietly as he aggressively stabbed the sausage.

**Author's Note:**

> im running out of creativity juice


End file.
